To Write Love on Her Arms
by allyyyy
Summary: When the Jonas Brothers stop for a concert in New York, Joe meets Katie, a troubled girl with a dark life. Can Joe help Katie turn her life around? Will she let him? Trailer inside. JoeOC NickMiley. Rated T just in case.
1. Trailer

**To Write Love on Her Arms**

**Summary: Katie Freeman hasn't had a good day at home since her mother died of cancer. Ever since, her dad has been abusive towards her, and she's shut herself away. When she meets Joe Jonas, will things begin to look up? JoeOC (Features Hannah Montana stars)**

**/**

**Right above is an amazing website. Go there, and read the story. **

**Trailer:**

**Joe Jonas was living his dream**

"What's up New York? You ready to get started?" Joe yelled into his microphone. The music started, and he began to jump around the stage enthusiastically.

**Katie Freeman was living a nightmare**

"What did you say to me, you little bitch?" Katie fell backwards as the strong hand of her father collided with her cheek.

**But when their paths cross…**

Joe's eyes wandered over to a small figure huddled up in an alley. It appeared to be a girl wearing a light blue hoodie. Joe slowly walked over to her. "Hey," Joe said softly, slowly placing his hand on the girl's shoulder, "Are…are you okay?"

…**can things start to look up for Katie?**

"Your life is amazing." Katie said in awe.

"You're amazing." Joe replied. Realizing what he said, he blushed furiously, as did Katie.

"So, how about that game of ping pong?"

**But, in order for things to look up,**

"Come on, Katie! We have to go shopping!" Miley squealed, grabbing Katie's wrist. Miley didn't notice Katie wince as she did this.

"Okay, Miles, let's go." She said, getting up from the couch.

**She must first learn to face her past.**

"What is it, Katie?" Joe sighed, resting his hand across his forehead, "How am I supposed to help you if I don't know what's wrong?" Joe turned to walk away, but then Katie's reply stopped him.

"I was _raped_!" Katie screamed. She let out a sharp breath as numerous passerbies looked at her, shocked.

**Starring…**

**Joe Jonas**

"That's just the way I roll." Joe said, laughing.

**Kevin Jonas**

"Joe, give her some time to come around."

**Nick Jonas**

"Katie! I got you a present!" Nick said as he ran up to Katie.

**Miley Cyrus**

"This," Miley said, holding up a gorgeous black and white dress, "will look absolutely stunning on you. Joe will die!"

**And introducing, Katie Freeman**

"Joe, I've never met anyone as amazing as you."

**To Write Love on Her Arms.**

**This was my first trailer for a fanfic ever. How'd I do? I love reviews, so it won't hurt you to press that tiny little button and tell me what you think. Please, let me know!**

**Chapter One is coming very soon, so keep a look out!**


	2. Chapter One

**To Write Love on Her Arms**

**Summary: Katie Freeman hasn't had a good day at home since her mother died of cancer. Ever since, her dad has been abusive towards her, and she's shut herself away. When she meets Joe Jonas, will things begin to look up? JoeOC (Features Hannah Montana stars)**

**Author Note: Hey, guys. The link didn't work, but it was . Just copy and paste, and check it out, okay? Here's the first chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

It was a Friday night, and the three Jonas brothers were about to run onto the stage and perform for thousands of screaming fans. Their adrenaline was high, and they felt invincible. As the announcer called their names, the three of them rose up into the stage, and Joe's heart was pounding. Teenage girls shrieked from all over the arena. This was what Joe lived for.

"What's up New York? You ready to get started?" Joe yelled into his microphone. The music started, and he began to jump around the stage enthusiastically. He ran and did a back flip, and many girls sighed with admiration. After all, that _was _their future husband, and he was _so_ flexible and not to mention, dreamy.

The crowd started singing along as he sang the first line of 'Hold On'. He smiled to himself. Who wouldn't want to live their dream like this?

* * *

A few blocks away, someone was living their life quite differently than Mr. Joe Jonas.

Her name was Katie Michaela Freeman. Just seventeen years old, Katie was dreaming about the day she graduated from high school, and moved far away to attend college.

Katie slowly rolled off of her bed and walked down the stairs. Her father, beer in hand, eyed her suspiciously as she entered the kitchen.

"When are you gonna make me my damn dinner, girl?" Mike Freeman grumbled from the couch.

"Why don't you get off your lazy ass and do it yourself, for once?" Katie muttered under her breath. Although it seemed quiet to her, Mr. Freeman had excellent hearing.

"_What_?" Mike bellowed, getting up from his beloved chair, and stomping into the kitchen, "What did you say to me, you little bitch?" Katie fell backwards as the strong hand of her father collided with her cheek. Katie let out a small squeal before backing up into the counter.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Katie shrieked, hoping her father wouldn't strike at her again. He kicked at her, and Katie whimpered.

"I'm going out." Her father said, and he retrieved his wallet from the counter and walked out of the house.

Katie slowly picked herself up and dragged herself upstairs. This was nothing new. It was usually a lot worse. Katie walked into her bathroom, and grabbed a razor from the sink. Lifting up her sleeve, she slowly cut down, and watched as the blood oozed out. It was odd, Katie thought, that something so painful could feel so relieving at the same time. It was the one pain of hers she felt she could control.

Sighing, Katie got a wet cloth and dabbed her wrist with it. She looked down on her wrist, pulled her sleeve back up, and walked to her room. She made her way to her bed and picked up a book off her nightstand. She was currently reading "Twilight" by Stephenie Meyer, and was addicted. She pulled her covers over her, put on her very cheap pair of reading glasses, and began to enter her new dimension.

After reading three chapters, Katie moved to get up and go get a drink of water before she went to sleep. After the water, she made her way to the bathroom, and brushed her teeth. Her stomach made a small grumbling sound, but she ignored it. She hated food.

Soon after Katie had gotten in her bed, she drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep, dreaming of beautiful things, and beautiful people.

An hour past midnight, Katie awoke to the slam of the door. She heard her father mutter something, and then she slowly heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Katie trembled underneath her blankets, praying to God he wouldn't come into her room. She heard the slow turn of the door handle. Too late.

The door opened, and her father stumbled inside her room. Katie could smell alcohol the second he stepped inside. He slowly made his way over to her bed, and pulled himself on top of her.

"What are you doing?" Katie squeaked, panicking about whatever was about to happen.

"Shut up." Her father ordered, and he grabbed her shirt and yanked it off of her.

Two hours later, Katie sat in her room, crying her eyes out. She had just been raped by her own sick father. She felt so disgusted with herself. Katie pulled herself out of bed, and opened her closet door. She pulled out two backpacks, and decided on one thing: she was leaving. Quickly and quietly, she got her three pairs of jeans, two hoodies, and about three shirts, and put them in her backpacks. Making her way to her bookshelf, she shoved a few books into the backpacks. At the break of dawn, she would be gone.

She crawled back into her bed. She tossed and turned for the remainder of the darkness. Soon, it was 5 AM, and she crawled out of bed. She slowly got dressed, and walked over toward her dresser. Gathering the small amounts of money she had, she shoved it in her pockets. Taking one last look at her room, she walked out.

Katie's small house was not far away from the city at all. In just two blocks, she would be right next to Times Square. She walked as far as she could, before yawning. She was so tired. She walked over to the opening of an alley, and sat down, curling herself up. She just needed to rest for a minute, and would then continue her great escape.

* * *

Joe Jonas sat up from his bed, sighing. He had way too much energy to sleep. It was 5 o' clock, and he sprang out of his bed. He decided it wouldn't hurt to leave the hotel and get a breath of fresh air. He found a piece of paper and scribbled down where he was going, and then got dressed. Quickly, he ran out of his hotel room, and made his way out of the hotel.

Joe had on a "perfect" disguise: sunglasses. That was it. So, if someone recognized him, which wouldn't be too hard, he was screwed. Joe walked along Times Square, and looked around at all of the sights. He loved New York. The loud noises were exciting to him. Everything was always changing.

Joe's eyes wandered over to a small figure huddled up in an alley. It appeared to be a girl wearing a light blue hoodie. Joe slowly walked over to her. "Hey," Joe said softly, slowly placing his hand on the girl's shoulder, "Are…are you okay?"

The girl stirred from where she was sitting. She flinched when she saw Joe's hand on her. "What?" she asked, as Joe removed his hand.

"I asked if you were okay." Joe said. She slowly looked up at him, and Joe could tell something was wrong. Her blue and gray eyes were full of sorrow, and she looked like she could cry any second.

"Not really…" She said in a small voice.

Joe held his hand out to help her get up. "I'm Joe."

"Katie," the girl replied, slowly taking his hand. He pulled her up and looked at her. He couldn't lie, she was gorgeous. She had long blonde hair, and pretty blue and gray eyes. Her skin was very tan. She had on skinny jeans and a blue hoodie. She was very thin, and it looked like she hadn't had a proper meal in days. Joe felt bad for Katie.

"Do you want to go grab something to eat?" Joe asked Katie, still holding her hand.

Katie felt her stomach growl in response. "That would be nice." She said, and they walked off to find a place. They soon arrived at a small deli, and walked inside. They both ordered a waffle plate, and sat down.

"So, how old are you?" Joe asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I'm seventeen, but I'll be eighteen in three months." She replied.

Joe smiled. "Awesome! I just turned eighteen last month. What's your favorite color?"

"Black." Katie said.

"Wow, that's a little…morbid."

Katie let out a small giggle. "I know, but it's so simple, and unique at the same time. I love it. What's yours?"

"Blue!" Joe said, excitedly. "It's calm and relaxing. I love it."

Time went by, and Katie and Joe laughed and talked. It was the first time for a while that Katie had been truly happy.

"Can I ask you a question?" Joe asked.

"Shoot." Katie replied, sticking a piece of her waffle in her mouth.

"Um, why were you sitting in that alley?"

"Oh…" Katie said, looking around, "I um, kind of ran away from my home."

Joe looked at Katie, shocked. "Why?"

"It's kind of complicated." Katie said, looking down.

"Where are you going to stay, then?" Joe asked her, pushing his plate out of the way.

"I never really thought about it…" Katie trailed off.

"If you want, you could stay with me and my family. We're moving around a lot, though, because we're on tour with our friend Miley."

"What do you mean you're on tour?" Katie asked, confused.

"Oh, I'm in a band. The Jonas Brothers." Joe replied.

"Oh, wow." Katie said.

"So, what do you think? Would you want to?" Joe asked Katie. She looked up at him.

"I have school, you know." Katie said.

"Did you think about_ that _before you ran away?" Joe asked, smirking.

"Well, no, but that's different. I hardly even know you." Katie said.

"Yes you do! I'm Joe! I'm eighteen, and my favorite color is blue. I'm in a band, and I'm a Christian. Isn't that good enough to let you know I'm a good guy? Come on, Katie, I'm trying to be a good person here, and I'd really want to help you." Joe said.

"Okay…you're right." Katie said, sighing. "I would be honored to stay with you and your family."

"Great! Come on, let's go meet them!" Joe said, standing up and reaching in his back pocket for his wallet. Katie reached into her pocket to get some of her money.

"Hey," Joe said, "I got this."

"You really don't have to." Katie said.

"I want to." Joe said, looking straight in Katie's eyes. She felt a warmth in her cheeks, and tried to hide it with her hair, but Joe noticed it.

"Shall we?" Joe asked, sticking his arm out for Katie to grab a hold of.

"What a gentleman." Katie said, grabbing onto his arm. This time, Joe was the one who blushed.

The two walked along the sidewalks of New York with their arms linked. Katie for once felt safe; and she was also grateful that Joe hadn't really asked her why she ran away from home. He was just a person, a _friend_, who was trying to help her out.

The pair soon arrived at the hotel where the Jonas family and Miley Cyrus were staying for their time in New York. They were leaving for Pittsburgh the next day. They walked into the hotel, and Joe ran over to the elevator and pushed the button. The door shut, and he grinned, realizing he and Katie had the elevator to themselves. He pushed the number of the floor he was staying on, and as the elevator started to go up, Katie felt a rush of excitement send chills up her spine. She shuddered a little, and Joe looked at her oddly.

"You okay?" He asked, staring at her intently.

"Fine." She replied, a smile forming on her lips.

The rest of the elevator ride was filled with Joe's description on his family members. There was Nick, who was 15. Apparently, he had curly hair, and was starting to get his "manly" voice. There was Kevin, who was 20. According to Joe, he could make anyone's hair look amazing. Then, there was little Frankie, who was quite the ladies' man, even though he wasn't even ten.

Katie laughed as Joe gave his silly descriptions. The elevator opened, and they entered the hallway, but Katie abruptly stopped. "What about…what's her name? Millie?"

"Miley," Joe corrected her, "She's fifteen, and she and Nick have a thing for each other. I think you two will get along just great."

Katie began walking again. "I hope so," She muttered under her breath.

Joe grabbed Katie's hand and skipped all the way down to his hotel room. He slipped in his key card quickly opened the door. "Honey, I'm home!" He yelled out. Katie stood behind him, and shut the door.

"Lucy, you got some 'splainin to do." A boy said, walking past him. Katie figured this was Nick. She smiled slightly, and then remembered her mother. She used to curl up with her mom and watch reruns of "I Love Lucy."

"What did I do?" Joe shouted after Nick. Just then, a pretty woman who Katie assumed was Mrs. Jonas, came rushing towards Joe.

"Joseph Adam Jonas, where _were_ you?" The woman calmly yelled at him, grabbing his arms.

"What do you mean, ma? I left a note!" Joe replied looking her in the eyes.

"Well, Joseph, maybe next time you could put it in a place that made the note actually visible." Mrs. Jonas said to him.

"Mom, _chillax_. I'm here now, and I'm safe." Joe said.

"Well, I suppose that's all that matters," She said, pulling him into a hug. Peering over his shoulder, she saw a small figure. "Who's this pretty little thing?"

"Mom! This is Katie!" Joe said excitedly, ending the hug and slightly shoving Katie at his mother. Katie stumbled forward, and Mrs. Jonas smiled wholeheartedly. "Mom, I kind of wanted to talk to you for a second, if that's okay with Katie." Joe looked over at Katie and she nodded encouragingly at him. "But first, I think I'll introduce her to the JoBros.

Mrs. Jonas smiled as Joe took Katie's hand and led her into the hotel living room. She didn't want to admit how awkward she felt. Talking about that would lead to questions, which would lead to answers, which would lead to her confessing that she had been raped by her own father less than twenty-four hours ago.

"Guys! I want you to meet my new friend, Katie." Joe said as he walked into the room. Katie did a small wave and said hello. Nick was the first to jump up and introduce himself.

"I'm Nick!" He said. "The other two are Kevin, and Frankie. And, the girl on the couch is…"

"Miley." Katie finished for Nick. He smiled.

"Ah, so you're familiar with us?" Nick asked. His reply got a pillow thrown in his face by Kevin, and a kick in the leg from Miley.

"Actually, no. Joe told me your names when we were in the elevator." Katie replied.

Miley got up from the couch and hugger her. "I'm sorry, I'm a hugger." Miley said, letting go of Katie.

Katie smiled. "Nah, it's okay."

"Hey, I need to talk to Mom for a minute. You guys look out for her." Joe said, winking at Katie. As he was leaving, Miley walked up to him. "Joe, Katie's pretty. She's a keeper." Miley whispered, winking at him. Joe blushed and walked off.

"So, Katie. You like Guitar Hero?" Kevin asked, grinning.

"Um, I've never played before, actually." Katie replied.

"Well, it looks like I'll just have to keep beating Nick at it, then." Kevin said, getting up from the couch.

Miley called for Katie and patted on the seat next to her. As Nick and Kevin started playing, Miley and Katie did their "girl talk". They talked about boys, hair, and makeup. It was mostly Miley talking, but it kept Katie entertained.

Katie liked Miley. She thought she was a doll. It was funny, that even though Katie had just met these people, she already felt so comfortable around them. They were all so pleasant and humorous. Nick and Kevin argued over who should really be winning. And Miley got on the topic of fashion.

"Katie, I am deeply in love with the way you dress." Miley said in awe.

Katie laughed. "_This_?" She asked, surprised. "This is nothing I just threw it together. Nothing to be in love with."

"No, really, you wear it really well. You should be a model!" Miley said excitedly.

"Whoa, Miles, I think you're making her feel a little uncomfortable with all the 'Oh my God, Katie, you're so pretty!' statements." Kevin said, not taking his eyes off the television screen. Miley rolled her eyes.

* * *

In the kitchenette, Joe and Denise Jonas were sitting at the table, looking each other dead in the eye.

"Mom, I want Katie to live with us." Joe said, not blinking once.

"Joseph, honey, you've just met this girl. Can you give me a reason why?" Denise said.

"Something's not right. When I found her today, she was sitting curled up in an alley. She looked so lonely and just, oh, I don't know, _terrified_. Mom, I really think we can help her." Joe said. His tone was serious, and his mom was rather impressed.

"Sweetie, she does seem like a sweet girl. And I'm very proud of you for taking some responsibility, but she's not a puppy dog. She's a human being."

"Mom, you don't get it. She doesn't have a place to stay! She was running away from home when I found her, and I can honestly say that she doesn't want to go back. She can use Nick's tutor!"

Denise sighed and looked around, deeply contemplating her decision. "You know what, Joseph? I think that she can stay."

"Really?!" Joe asked excitedly.

Denise nodded her head and Joe got up to hug her. "Thank you so much, mommy!" He said.

As he left to exit the room, Denise stopped him. "Joe?" He turned around to look at her. "Just, don't let yourself get hurt, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Joseph, honestly. I'm your _mother_. I saw the way you looked at her." Denise said.

Joe turned a deep shade of crimson and rushed out of the room. When he entered the living room, he ran over to the couch Miley and Katie were sitting on. "You're staying!" He said.

Miley squealed, and Katie looked at him. _Thanks_, she whispered to him. He nodded at her, and felt a chill run up his body. He wasn't falling for her. _Was he?_

**And, there you have Chapter One!**

**I'd really love it if I got some reviews. I ain't too proud to beg. **

**No, but really, I love constructive criticism, so your opinion really matters. If you have any suggestions, you can always tell me in a review (Wink, wink.)**

**I might add a few extra characters in, but I'm not sure. But, just in case, if you want to audition, just fill out the form below and send it to me in a review for this.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Color (Yes, it matters. I'm really big on detail, so I want to describe you perfectly) : **

**Personality: **

**And, notes you'd like to add about yourself:**

**Okay, thanks guys! Please, tell me how I did. **


End file.
